


With Him

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams had gotten better, but not completely vanished since Rose Tyler and the Doctor had returned from Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: without.

The nightmares were always the same. The Doctor’s horrified face followed by a white wall or a windswept beach and a projection, no touch. Tears streamed down Rose’s face as she awoke.

“I’m here,” the Doctor murmured as he cuddled her close, a shield from her terror.

The dreams had gotten better, but not completely vanished since they’d returned from Bad Wolf Bay. They hadn’t crossed the final boundary of intimacy, but being held in his arms at night helped.

She longed for the day she could sleep without any fear of losing him. She had forever _with_ him now.


End file.
